lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinso Vampires
History Shinso vampires are known for possessing the same incredible strength and power as Alucard and Pure Blood vampires. Their blood too is able to be used to awaken dead vampires as well as allow a human or a vampire to orally become one of them, possessing their abilities and all. The blood of a Shinso and Alucard vampire is quite dangerous. Shinso are also able to absorb the blood of another vampire but only very little Shinso vampires are born with such a trait. Shinso vampires are known to be slightly anemic as being in the sunlight drains them. Another characteristic is that they are more pale than most vampires. They are the second strongest breed currently known. The name 'Shinso' comes from a powerful vampire named Shinso. Those who inherit his power by absorbing his blood are given the title of 'Shinso'. Alucard was the oldest existing vampire who held the title of Shinso and tried tot ake over the world, leaving fire on the entire continent for seven days. Another Shinso and her two companions managed to stop him. These three who stopped him were given the title 'Three Great Dark Lords'. Because Alucard was such a dangerous vampire, his corpse is being watched over by them and the Shinso that sealed him away was Akasha Bloodriver. Ever since his defeat, his body's been kept in hiding to never be seen again and the title and identy of the second Shinso seems to be kept a close secret for her safety to preventt he birth of another Shinso like Alucard. However, it seems that over the years, there have been families of Shinso vampires born which makes them just as rare as pureblood vampires. It has been shown that Shinso vampires possess a terrifying and immense aura that is darker than the darkness itself along with showing that Shinso vampires also possess incredible speed and strength on a level much greater than other vampires. Shinso vampires are also shown to have immense healing abilities, beyond that shown by other vampires. Akasha Bloodriver was able to heal after being cut in half at the waist by Akua Shuzen. Temporary Vampire In these cases, a non-vampire like a Human is injected with Vampire blood, and depending on their reaction to the blood and how many times he/she is injected, they're bestowed with temporary vampiric powers and become physically semi-vampiric. Ghoul In this case, they're fully transformed and possessed by the blood, becoming mindless killing machines, controlled completely by the innate nature blood lust. That state is the feared vampiric Ghoul. Both types are not true pure-blooded born Vampires, but are "converted" from non-vampires instead. These two types are sequentially related, as the the former can lead into the latter if too much blood is injected. This occurred to Tsukune Aono after Moka Akashiya injected her blood into him in order to save his life on multiple occasions. Ghouls are those unfortunate enough to have monster blood injected into their bodies forcefully, only to be unable to contain it and transform into a intelligent killing machine. Theoretically, the average Ghoul is actually a corpse that has been taken over by an evil spirit, but no ghouls have been seen yet that have awakened this way. This has led many to speculate that ghouls are actually of vampiric descent. If a person injected with this much vampire blood does not become a ghoul, then the only alternative is death. A person's corpse that reanimates when possessed by a wicked spirit. Dead human flesh is it's favorite food and will dig up graves in order to eat the corpse's flesh. Ghouls love to attack children. They are also believed to be weakened by Holy Crosses.(Since the corpse is possesed by a demon.) A Ghoul, if it is the result of a transfusion of vampiric blood, will have the bitemarks of the vampire who has injected blood into their veins. Coming from these bitemarks are long, dark skin lesions that wrap around the neck and face. After the transformation, the victim's eyes become pupiless and gain new dark rings under them. Tsukune has the red tint in his hair that vampires have, but slightly darker. His eyebrows become more pointed and sharp, and he sprouts fangs when he transforms into a ghoul. In general, Tsukune's looks are very similar to that of a vampire, as he was unintentionally transformed into a ghoul by Inner Moka. However, it can be reasoned that ghouls that are born the traditional way look nothing like the above description, as they would not have any relation to vampires. Ghouls have the strength and endurance of vampires, but not the common sense or thinking to use their abilities effectively. The result is that everyone, regardless of relation, is an enemy to a ghoul. It has been shown that after transforming, the ghoul has no memory of its former self, with the exception of the strong-willed. Even with a strong conscience, the person who became a ghoul is forced to watch what they have done, thus deepening the torture they endure. Ghouls additionally possess a supernatural healing rate, being able to recover from the most grievous of injuries with little permanent damage. This, combined with the vampire's endurance, enables them to be able to take multiple direct hits without backing down. They possess a strong blood-lust, and since they lack a conscience to hold them back, ghouls go on a killing spree as soon as they are released. Unlike vampires, they do not share their weakness to water. It has not been confirmed whether or not ghouls share other traditional vampire weaknesses. At present, the only known weakness a ghoul has is holy items, such as the Holy Lock that suppresses Tsukune's ghoul nature. In short, ghouls have all the raw power and abilities that vampires do, and virturally none of the weaknesses, making them potentially even stronger than vampires. Only their lack of any cognitive function prevent them from becoming nearly unstoppable. Shinso Powers & Abilities As the most feared and renowned species of monsters, Shinso have a variety of abilities as well as a number of basic ones shared across all members of the species. The specific abilities that an individual possesses can vary as much as his or her appearance, personality, preferrences, and fighting styles. Some individuals might use the versatile but shunned shape-shifting ability, such as Kalua Shuzen, or employ weapons to maximize their efficiency in combat, such as Kokoa Shuzen. Others such as Moka Akashiya, Partinashining Rose and Akua Shuzen rely instead on their fighting skills and techniques instead, employing those alongside the generic abilities shared across the species. High-Level Regeneration: As a species highly specialized for combat, shinso possess unrivaled healing abilities and incredible stamina. Their healing in response to receiving damage can be almost reflexive if not automatic, and they can take tremendous punishment in the unlikely event of taking an enemy's attack. In the case of a Shinso, the healing factor is so swift and potent that it effectively renders them immortal. Youki Detection: Another signature vampiric ability is the ability to not only sense an opponent's energy, but their intentions as well. This allows a shinso to be able to sense their thoughts and movements without relying on sound, sight, vibrations, and even smell, effectively enabling them to almost 'foresee' his/her enemy's attack, and fight accordingly. Blood Cravings: Like the majority of vampires, when they reach a certain age, they began to have cravings to a specific type of human blood. After doing so, they're unable to walk within the sunlight alongside humans as well as lose their sense of taste for human food. This only applies to certain races of vampires that are currently unknown at this point. However, it is believed that Shinso Vampires are day walking vampires that can still drink human blood and not be burned by the sunlight having done so. Sunlight Immunity: While Shinso vampires are able to walk in the daytime without getting burned by the sun, the sun itself can still cause them to be sun burned or drain them of their strength if they're outside in the sun for too long. Therefore most shinso vampires cover their skin or wear sunscreen. There are some shinso who do not display anemic traits and can walk in the sun with no problem whatsoever. Other Abilities: Shinso vampires possess other incredible abilities such as bat and familiar summoning, controlling an elament such as water, fire, etc and other skills. These abilities vary from shinso to shinso as not every one of them are the same. Weaknesses As being the second strongest of vampires, they ironically also have the most weaknesses such as water, crosses, etc. Due to water's purifying properties, it is the a shinso's greatest weakness, it disrupts their yoki channeling ability to the point where they cannot summon up their usual battle strength, and it also delievers a shock to the physical body not unlike being struck by an electrical current. To get around this, Vampires uses devil herbs and mixtures to dilute the water to a useable level for baths and cooking. Silver is the next weakness that can affect a shinso, particularly blessed silver similar to Moka's rosary cross. Her cross in particular drains her yoki at an incredible rate, thus sealing it. Other weakeness such as garlic and sunlight are not a great issue since garlic can be avoided and sunlight has little effect other than being able to give a light sunburn. Shinso Vampire Gallery Angela tresor.png|Angela Tresor Akashiya.Moka.full.798169.jpg|Moka Akashiya aka Outer Moka cedric_tresor.png|Cedric Tresor darren_tresor.png|Darren Harrison jace_tresor.png|Jace Tresor leslie_tresor.png|Leslie Tresor partina_shiningrose.png|Partina Shiningrose Bellaswan.png|Isabella Swan Inonew.png|Ino Kamikura Date ruby_tresor.png|Ruby Harrison Bellaswan.png|Bella Swan Known Shinso Vampires *Isabella Stradford *Partina Shiningrose *Inner Moka *Moka Akashiya *Ino Kamikura Date *Kokoa Shuzen *Cedric Tresor *Angela Tresor *Jace Harrison *Ruby Harrison *Leslie Tresor *Darren Tresor Also See *Vampires *Pure Blood Vampires *Half Vampires *Former Humans *Vampires of Nobility *Blood Maker Vampires